


Up In Smoke

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Nobody feels like celebrating after the results of the Atlanta murders.*warning spoilers of S2*





	1. Chapter 1

Holden sat quietly at one side of the booth with his powder blue suit jacket draped over his arms, sneaking glances between Bill and Wendy, who were both wearing matching looks of bitterness and defeat for their own personal reasons. He, himself, was just as gloomy and down. The Atlanta nightmares were over, but why did it still feel like they were not? Holden had every reason to celebrate, because they caught their guy. However, Wayne Williams was only counted for two victims out of the 29 murders. He had not been prosecuted for any of those children. The Atlanta case was over, but at the same time, it wasn’t.

Bill sat across from Holden with Wendy to his right. He kept sliding his shot glass of whisky back and forth between his hands, thinking about his family and where the hell they were. He was infuriated with Nancy for taking off like that—taking their son away with no note, no warning. Bill knew Nancy was at her wits end with Brian’s mental health, but to move out of the house and take off without a trace! _Shit._ That was a bit extreme and ballsy of her. Bill did not see that coming. He stopped passing his drink around to hold it up and drain it in one swig.

Wendy squirmed next to Bill, trying to sit comfortably by crossing one leg over the other; pulling strands of hair off her skirt. Her eyes kept peering over towards the bar table where she saw a different woman serving drinks tonight. Wendy wasn’t sure what to feel about Kay’s absence. Was she sad? Or relieved? She knew one thing for certain—her heart was broken.

“At least they’re having a good time,” Holden spoke under his breath from the overbearing loud music and rowdiness of a biker gang guffawing and swearing while playing a few rounds of pool.

“I use to like this place,” Bill said, hitting his shot glass hard on the table. “So why does it annoy the hell out of me tonight?”

“It was a mistake coming here,” Wendy agreed. “I need some air.” She reached for her purse and started getting up. Bill tossed some money before scooting over to leave. Holden watched his friends make their exit from the music and smoke. 

“We can go someplace else.” Holden watched Bill open the passenger car door for Wendy before he moved back towards the driver’s side with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“Forget it, Holden. We’re going home,” Bill said, wiggling the cigarette between his lips.

_Home. If you can call it that._ He snorted while thinking about his wife and son no longer around to greet him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Holden was standing in his pair of gray wool socks, ironing both the sleeves to his blazer jacket he would be wearing for work. His mind trailing, still thinking about the Atlanta murders. His dreams about finding the dead bodies were becoming more and more gruesome and livid.

Bill looked pretty bad in the daylight. Worse, even. From the basement’s lighting, Holden could see that he didn’t shave and wore a wrinkled suit. He barely greeted more than two words and grew lost in his thoughts.

Wendy appeared neutral and more focused. She had got right down opening up folders and leafing through paperwork. 

“What’s this?” Holden asked no in particular, picking up the few stacks of envelopes that were addressed to him. 

“Those are from some of the families you were helping during the Atlanta case,” Greg spoken up, clearing his throat. “I think they’re thank you letters.”

Feeling a rush of joy, Holden quickly tore open one sealed envelope top with his thumb and pulled a folded letter out. He began to read it immensely to himself. Wendy glanced over, curiously, but Bill was not at all interested with the fan mail, for he was still staring off into space, thinking about his wife and son, while rubbing his hand over his stubbly mouth.


End file.
